Trap the Bunnies...
by Leese1
Summary: Part One of Six - the UC team get involved in an "interesting" situation!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Trap the Bunnies  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stingers, etc. etc. and have no affiliation with anyone who does. :P  
  
Note: Ooh and all the titles join together to make a rhyme. Oh and I hate physics and anything electrical, I'm not even tall enough to change a light bulb, so all the people who know how electrics work, congratulations but I'm allowed to exaggerate here. hehehe  
  
I've been watching too much morning tele! Hehehe Narr, it's cute! Kinda uh...not cute...considering the storyline...okay I'll shut up now! :P  
  
  
  
Mac watched from the doorway as Angie knelt on top of the bunk bed, laughing. Oscar and Pete were on the lower one, playing with the mattress and trying to knock her off from underneath.  
  
"My parents used to do that to me," she mumbled. They looked up. "Remind me why I let you get bunk beds. If I remember, we had two perfectly good singles."  
  
"Ah," Pete replied, sticking his forefinger up in the air to make him seem more professional. "You see, these are more fun."  
  
"And it's better for space," Oscar put in. "Say we all need to camp here? There's only two beds."  
  
"Yeah I bet I know who you'll be sharing with," Pete mumbled, before out of nowhere, a pillow came straight at him, thrown from above. Moments later Angie was on her stomach leaning over the edge and looking in. Pete moved to throw the pillow back in her face but she stuck her tongue out quickly and went back up.  
  
"Well," Mac said. "Just be careful. I don't want any liability suits if you knock her off." She went to leave. "I'll be at a meeting, I'm sending everyone else home early. You're all to stay."  
  
"Is Danni staying?" Angie asked. Mac nodded.  
  
"Yep, staff meeting."  
  
"Everyone else is staff though."  
  
"Just us," Mac replied softly. "We've got to talk." They nodded slowly. "Right well I'll be back in an hour or so. Don't kill each other and uh," she paused. "Make sure you close that window up there. I see you've opened it-"  
  
"We can reach it now!" Oscar exclaimed. She nodded, smirking.  
  
"Yes, well, it looks like it might rain."  
  
"Yes mum," Pete replied as she left.  
  
*  
  
The fingers played along the computer mouse, clicking along. The eyes watched the screen. Latest news: Storms headed for southern cities. Perfect. The perfect cover under which to have some fun. The person made the call.  
  
*  
  
Mac tilted her head, looking through the windscreen at that moment smeared with heavy drops of rain. It had started when she'd arrived at HQ, and was still going two hours later. The meeting had gone on longer than she had thought – hopefully everyone was still around...She tried the door again. Nothing happened. Usually the roller door tinkered up. But nothing was happening. She pressed her button again. Lightning lit up the sky and from what she could see, the door looked completely normal. She took out her mobile – dead. Oh fantastic, she thought. Stupid electrical companies couldn't even keep their airways open in the middle of an electrical storm! She groaned, contemplating what she was going to have to do. Her umbrella was in her office. Dammit!  
  
She opened the car door and jumped out. She was going to get wet whether she sat there for a long time or not, and she didn't want the inside of her car damaged in the process. Rain hit her from all sides and she struggled to walk towards the roller door.  
  
"Not a happy chappy," she mumbled, examining it from the outside. Looked fine. She pressed the button on the side. It was supposed to be a default in case they ever got stuck. Nothing. Fantastic, she thought dryly, how fantastic! She began to walk around the side of the factory before realising that the high wire fence was locked also. It was never locked. For the first time somebody did something right and it was at the worst possible time. She gazed up, barely able to see the top of the fence. The silver seemed to run into the grey sky, and she had to squint, the drops of water filling her eyes. She'd never been good with eye drops, this was more than she could handle. She sighed. Climb it she would.  
  
*  
  
"Oscar!"  
  
Oscar rolled his eyes at Angie and she laughed as he went to investigate the problem Pete had just alerted him of. Danni was beside him. She turned, spreading her arms.  
  
"I can't get out!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I had a look mate, it's your problem," Pete replied.  
  
"Oh thanks."  
  
"You can't get out?" Angie asked, walking up and trying it electronically, before unplugging it and trying to pull it up manually. "Did you try it like this?" Pete rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course I did." She tugged on the bottom. It wouldn't budge. "This had to happen after Mac left," she mumbled. "Did anyone see anything?" They shook their heads.  
  
"We were busy playing on the beds remember?" Oscar mumbled, walking over and checking it out, before opening the circuit box. "Oh shit," he mumbled, glancing down at the cord Angie had pulled from the door. "Ange you all right?" Angie stepped back, nodding.  
  
"Yes..." she replied softly. "Why?" Oscar knelt down, looking deeply into the prongs of the cord. He reached out very slowly, picking it up. He hesitated, before clipping it back into the board as quickly as possible and taking a step back. Nothing happened.  
  
"Someone's been messing with this," he muttered. Pete walked forward.  
  
"Were those things always there?" he asked, motioning to a couple of clamps in either corner. Oscar knelt down as Angie did as well. Danni and Pete stood back, letting the two experts handle things. Oscar was, of course, a bigger expert than Ange, but compared to Danni and Pete...they grinned at each other, knowing they'd been thinking the same thing.  
  
Angie got closest.  
  
"Are they holding the door down?" she asked.  
  
"Seems it," Oscar replied. Angie reached out to see if she could pry them off as Oscar's eye caught on the thin metal wires running around their corners. He reached out, pushing Angie back before she touched them. She fell back onto the concrete, hitting her head.  
  
"Stone!" she cried as Pete and Danni dove to her rescue, helping her to sit back up. But as soon as Oscar knew she was going to be okay, he was flicking through his wallet. He pulled out an old bottle cap. They watched carefully as he let it drop onto the clamps. A small spark flared but disappeared almost soon as it had appeared.  
  
"So it's wired to shock?" Pete asked. Oscar shook his head.  
  
"Not exactly shock." He disappeared for a moment before returning with a piece of bread and a glass of water. He poured the water around the clamp. "Okay get back, make sure you're not standing in it," he whispered, standing back himself as he dropped the bread into the water. Sparks flew, thought not very far, and the toast became wet, and very hot. He got Angie's hand – she was closest to him – and held it just above where the bread was lying. He could feel her wrist shaking under his strong grip, but he wasn't letting it get too close, and he was holding her, it was in his interest to be safe also.  
  
"Shit," she whispered. "What's that?"  
  
"I'm not sure of the voltage, or what the hell they've done!" He managed a laugh. "But it wouldn't have taken long if they knew what they were doing." Danni folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"They did it from inside?" Oscar turned around, still resting on his heels, nodding.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
*  
  
Mac cursed as she sat on top of the fence. It was always hardest to get the second leg over. Her lead foot was secured in the wire, at least she was sure of that. She grimaced, concentrating as she pushed herself up and turned her body, swinging her second leg over the top, clutching to the thickest rail she could. As she started to climb back down, she could feel the fence bending towards her. Please don't fall on me, she wished. That would be the perfect way to go. 'I was killed when a wire fence fell on me.' She started laughing at the thought, not concentrating as much. It seemed to work for a while, that is, until she slipped. She landed on her feet after realising a second too late, her weight forcing her right onto the ground. She cursed again at the pain shooting through her left ankle, holding still for a minute. It was becoming bearable. She'd be fine. She stood, managing to limp towards the back entrance. Now, this was going to be interesting.  
  
Mac got to the back door only to find that it too, was not working. Wouldn't open. No matter how hard she tried. She was supposed to be an expert at this door. This was her door damnit! Well, not hers, but it was the only other entrance apart from the roller door that she used all the time. The only people who actually knew about it was herself and Pete, but Peter wouldn't have done this. Bernie had passed on the secret, and because of Peter's past with Bernie, he knew it too. She leant her head into the wet wood as the rain continued to pelt down. This was crap! She couldn't be stuck outside the factory. Its security was meant to keep other people out, not her! She kept walking, before noticing one of the lights on inside. Around the other side of the building, all the lights had seemed to be out, but this one wasn't. Maybe there was someone in there? She looked around, before remembering there had been a pile of industrial rubbish near where she'd fallen. At least there were lights on, that was a start. Phones would be better...  
  
She returned with a couple of stones of concrete.  
  
"All right Ellen," she told herself. "You were never a star softball player, but you could throw. Kind of." She squinted, closing her left eye as she hurled one of the rocks at the window, jumping up and down as she watched it hit it! "Yay!" she whispered excitedly. Her ankle was starting to bother her though, so she stopped jumping so much. She looked at what she had to throw. If a piece of concrete so small had hit the window, a bigger piece might break it? It could. No one had come to the window to see what the fuss was about, but since it was raining, and there was a tin roof, it might be difficult to hear? She found the biggest piece of concrete she could, and aimed.  
  
*  
  
Angie scratched her head as Pete returned with four hot chocolates.  
  
"So we're all stuck here?" she asked. Pete shrugged.  
  
"Guess so. Phones are down. Good thing they've got the lights and microwave going though, or we'd be stuck." He wasn't going to tell them about the second door. No point and it was a trade secret. He'd just been there, tried that. It had the same clamps the roller door had, and he wasn't going anywhere near it.  
  
They stopped as a loud thump was heard.  
  
"Is it hailing?" Danni asked. Angie shook her head.  
  
"You should hear it when it does – feels like you're having an anxiety attack!" Oscar stood and went looking, Pete following. Angie shrugged, before following also. Danni was tossing up whether or not she could be bothered, before standing too. She just couldn't help not knowing.  
  
They wandered around for a while, each splitting up and looking for something, someone...  
  
Oscar returned not too long later with a large chunk of stone in his hand.  
  
"Does this look like hail to you?" he asked. Pete took it.  
  
"It's concrete!"  
  
"It came through the window in the overnight room." Pete's brow creased as Angie had a thought.  
  
"Mac!" she exclaimed, hissing as she bolted to the room.  
  
*  
  
Mac was about to throw in another one when she saw something through the rain. She squinted, managing to stand on one foot. She'd ditched the shoe - it felt too tight. Someone was in the window. Or something. It was there, that was all, blocking light from inside. She looked up, trying to stop the rain from falling into her eyes, and not really succeeding.  
  
*  
  
Angie turned around.  
  
"Hurry up!" she exclaimed as Pete returned with the heavy-duty industrial flashlight. Oscar was up next to Angie, clearing the remaining glass from the window. Once he was done, shaking his hand in relative pain and ditching the towel he'd used, Angie leant out of the window, shining the torch down.  
  
*  
  
Mac felt a sudden burst of light hit her and ducked her head immediately; the drops of water taking on a new shape, new colouring. Her eyes adjusted to the light slowly, and she looked back up. The figure in the window was more of a shadow, the light concentrated on her. It looked like Angie. She moved forward, limping and waving.  
  
*  
  
Angie turned back to Oscar and Pete, who'd also joined her on the top bunk.  
  
"See they did come in handy," Danni remarked, preferring to stay on the ground. Four and a quarter people up there would be getting a bit careless.  
  
"I think she's limping," Angie mentioned, concerned. "But it's Mac all right." The wind had changed direction and rain was spraying lightly in their faces.  
  
Oscar watched as drop settled in Angie's hair. Each separate drop small and clear. He let a small smile come to his face before she whacked him across the chest.  
  
"Get the ladder I'm going down."  
  
"What?" he exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm the only one who can fit through this window-" She cast a look at Oscar. "Although..." They laughed. "No I think she's hurt. She can't climb a ladder by herself, and she can't get in any other way! I'm lighter, I won't tip the ladder as much."  
  
"What about the window in her office and things like that?" Danni asked. Pete shook his head.  
  
"Their locks were moved to the outside, locked. We don't have the keys and we can't get outside to unlock them. We'd have to break them."  
  
"No one noticed this?" Angie asked. They shook their heads as Pete replied.  
  
"The locks look no different. It's not as though that's how we spend our days, observing the locks."  
  
"We have security people though."  
  
"Yes," Pete replied, insinuating the obvious. "We do. And they know more about it than us, which isn't necessarily a good thing. Not in this situation." Oscar jumped down as Angie and Pete kept talking, and he and Danni went to find the ladder. They lifted it back onto the top bunk and Danni watched humorously as they attempted to release it through the window.  
  
*  
  
Mac took a quick step back as she saw the large metal instrument coming through the window. Mustn't be any other way in, she thought, watching as it hit the ground, struggling to steady on the wet, smooth surface below.  
  
*  
  
"Be careful," Oscar urged as Angie started to slide through backwards. She nodded.  
  
"I will. Look this doesn't reach the top so you're going to have to pull us up a bit."  
  
"Not a problem," Pete added as she disappeared from their site. "This is going to look too funny," he mumbled, and Oscar grinned.  
  
*  
  
Mac held the bottom of the ladder steady, half-using it as a leaning tool, as Angie came down. She had been about to ascend herself before the torch was shone and she saw a pair of legs sticking half way out the window, then getting a grip on the metal steps.  
  
Ange turned her head as she realised she was getting closer to the ground.  
  
"You couldn't have broken a lower window?" she called, jumping onto the ground. Mac smiled as Angie took her hands, grounding herself.  
  
"Sorry, it was the only light I could see from out here!" They had to strain to hear each other but it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Angie asked. Mac nodded, pointing to her ankle.  
  
"Jumping the fence."  
  
"You go up ahead of me. I'll be directly behind you. You use my hand like a crutch, got it?" Mac nodded, slightly unsure. Climbing fences, climbing ladders, it was all the same and she was just as bad at climbing as she was at throwing – although she had had some luck in that area tonight. Maybe this would be the same. Angie took her hand tightly as they both got back onto the ladder.  
  
*  
  
"All right, you ready?" Pete nodded.  
  
"I'll take Mac, you get Ange." Danni laughed.  
  
"Well that was obvious!" Both men looked down at her and she shrugged.  
  
"It was!"  
  
Pete had a look out the window. They were reaching the top of the ladder and he reached down, finding Mac's hand clutching onto the top rail. She took it, trusting though he could feel her shaking, as Angie helped her stand up onto the upper rungs. Pete took her neck and ducked it through before finding her waist and pulling her in on her stomach. They both fell back onto the bed, Mac looking down into Pete as he held her, sitting her up.  
  
"You right?" he asked. Mac nodded silently, watching as Angie got through all right also.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Mac asked, looking around as Pete wrapped a towel around her from behind, trying to dry her off.  
  
"Someone's been having a bit of fun with our security," Oscar mumbled. "We're stuck in here too."  
  
Angie dried off, hopping down from the bunks with Oscar. Pete got down also and reached up, grabbing Mac as she slid half way down and helping her stand.  
  
"How's the ankle?" Angie asked. Mac shrugged.  
  
"I'll live." She turned to Pete. "I'm going to go dry off, get changed." He nodded, and they watched her limp out as fast as she could.  
  
"So what happens now?" Danni asked.  
  
"I think that one's up to Mac. All I know is, we're not going anywhere until whoever it is that did this 'un-does' it."  
  
*  
  
Mac returned twenty or so minutes later after a nice, long and warm shower, in the freshest clothes she could find. Everyone else was sitting on and around desks, chatting quietly amongst themselves. They looked up as she approached.  
  
"Ah look it's miss casual!" Oscar exclaimed as she limped up to them.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's all I could find. I took most of my stuff home to wash. It's in my car."  
  
"Which is-"  
  
"Parked out the front of the door..." She drifted off, before cringing. "With the headlights still on. There goes my battery!" They laughed as Pete stood.  
  
"Here ya go, sit down, feet up." Mac smiled, taking the seat, grateful for the chance as she let her feet rest up on the desk. Oscar peered at the swollen ankle.  
  
"Do you want us to strap it or something?" he asked. "It's not broken?" Mac shrugged.  
  
"Did I get a chance to perform an x ray on myself between falling off the fence, climbing a ladder and being hauled through the window onto Church?" He grinned.  
  
"We've got some bandages around here somewhere?" She nodded, voice softening.  
  
"That'd be good Stone." He jumped off the desk. "Thankyou!" she called out after him. He waved behind him, brushing off the comment playfully.  
  
Danni sighed.  
  
"This is going to be a long night."  
  
"Who's to say this will be fixed in the morning?" Angie asked.  
  
"It better be!" She shrugged.  
  
"It's not too bad Danni. The water works, there's lots of food, comfortable beds-"  
  
"Which reminds me," Mac cut in. "Did you manage to cut off the rain into that room?" Pete nodded.  
  
"Yep we stuck some thick plastic tarp or something over it." Mac nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Anyway," Angie resumed. "Whoever did this will come back. There's no fun in just trapping us here, letting us starve to death or whatever they think is going to happen. Other people work here, they'll get curious. Once the phones go back on we'll be able to call people – there's no point." She paused. "I must say though they chose it well, because the phones did go down. I wonder how they knew that might happen..." Oscar returned and sat on the desk opposite Mac, carefully lifting her foot into his lap.  
  
"What size is this?" he joked. Mac rolled her eyes.  
  
"I have big feet all right?"  
  
"O-kay..."  
  
"Don't worry Stone," Angie commented. "Yours are still the biggest."  
  
"How would you know?" Danni asked suspiciously. Angie blushed.  
  
"He told me."  
  
"A-huh...You know what they say...Big feet, big-"  
  
"No, it's okay," Oscar replied, cutting her off. "It's just that Mac's is very swollen. Tell me if I'm hurting you," he stated as he began to wrap the bandage around her foot. Mac cringed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
"It's all right," she managed, opening her eyes when he stopped.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, strap it up. It'll be fine. I'm assuming we have Panadiene here." Danni nodded.  
  
"I'll get you some." Mac shrugged.  
  
"I'm not an invalid. You can let me do stuff."  
  
"Yeah, well, just take it easy for the moment. I couldn't find any crutches in our prop box," Oscar started. "So just prop yourself up on us."  
  
"Ooh," Mac joked. "Sounds like fun!" Pete rolled his eyes as she looked over at him. "What?" she asked. She shook his head silently. "Peter?"  
  
"No, it's nothing." Oscar watched as Mac's eyes dropped to her lap. There was a long period of silence before Pete got up and walked away, Angie following quickly, resting a hand on Mac's shoulder as she passed.  
  
"So," Oscar started again. "This guy going to come back do you think?" Mac nodded.  
  
"Angie was right. It only lasts as long as the phones are out. Until then we can't call anyone."  
  
"But how do you know the phones are out?"  
  
"My mobile wouldn't work..."  
  
"That was almost an hour ago. If phones are still out, technically lights should also be. The internal system was dead but that could easily be on purpose. Our employee number could have the machine set to 'don't come in for a couple of days' and no one would know."  
  
"It's harder to break windows in storms though."  
  
"Yeah, it is." He clipped the small metal pin into place and held her ankle in his lap. He could see it wasn't hurting her as much and it should probably remain as still as possible. He remembered doing first aid back at school, and then again at the academy. Bandaging, however, was more 'back at school' stuff. Snakes, etcetera – he'd done an oral exam on treating snakebites when he was twelve years old. A+. Hadn't forgotten it.  
  
"So is it twisted or sprained?" Mac asked, smiling softly as she leant back in the chair, closing her eyes.  
  
"No idea," he replied. "I'm only the bandage man."  
  
"Oscar, if they were to come back for us. If this was just a method to trap us, make us easier to catch and kill – sort of thing – how would they get back in?"  
  
She opened her eyes as Oscar's boot thumped onto the chair next to her. He reached out, pulling up the leg of his jeans to reveal his police issue in its holster.  
  
"There are much lower windows to shoot through, much easier access. You only chose the top because it looked like we were there? The lights were on, yeah?" Mac nodded. "The lights are on all over now."  
  
"Why don't we turn them off?"  
  
"I think we will..." He drifted off. "The thing is," his voice softened as he hesitated. "If they come through from somewhere, Mac, you know you can't run away." She nodded.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay."  
  
"None of us can run though. You maybe not literally but we'll all be caught eventually."  
  
"What will they do, do you think?"  
  
"I have no idea." Danni returned with a glass of water and knelt beside Mac.  
  
"I found this stuff, it's dissolved, probably tastes like dirt but-" Mac shook her head, smiling as she drank it.  
  
"Thanks Danni."  
  
"Where's Church and Ange gone?" she asked. Mac turned her head to her office, where the glow from the lamp illuminated two figures standing opposite each other, talking. "I'll go check it out," Danni mumbled, walking over and climbing the stairs. Mac looked over at Oscar, who was watching her silently.  
  
"What's the matter Mac?" he asked. She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Can we start turning out those lights now?" He nodded slowly, lifting her ankle and resting it carefully on the desk.  
  
"Sure, I'll be right back."  
  
TBC 


	2. Let them Play...

Title: Let them Play  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Email: lisacheerio_85@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: See part one  
  
Note: Part Two, and Catt – I added your favourite subject somewhere around page four! Hehehe mmm...waffley goodness...:P  
  
  
  
Oscar stopped on the steps outside Mac's office door. He opened it silently, listening to the conversation inside.  
  
"You can't mope about like it matters-" Angie was saying.  
  
"It does matter-" Pete was cut off as they both turned to see Oscar. "What?" he asked. Oscar shrugged.  
  
"Just decided to join you."  
  
"That's nice," he replied, mocking a high-pitched voice. "We're not discussing anything important."  
  
"Doesn't sound that way to me." He paused, looking around the room. "Where's Danni?"  
  
"What?" Pete replied.  
  
"Danni came in here too."  
  
"Right here," she spoke up, and Oscar spun at the sound of the voice behind him.  
  
"How'd you get there?" he asked. She grinned.  
  
"Did you know there's a secret door there?"  
  
"No..." He drifted off as Pete walked over.  
  
"I thought in light of what's happened I should show you." He walked over and opened the side door, hidden against the wall in Mac's office, camouflaged and invisible to anyone that didn't know it was there.  
  
Oscar watched as the door opened to reveal a small hallway.  
  
"Mac and I use it all the time," Pete stated plainly, not realising how that sounded until it was too late. "To walk through, I mean..." Oscar stuck his head in as Angie laughed. Danni just hung around in the background. Off the short hallway were two doors, one on either side.  
  
"Since when was this put here?" Pete grinned.  
  
"When Bernie discovered the place he decided to board that section up. Make it a sort of 'authorised persons only' getaway."  
  
"And of course you were first informed?" Pete nodded.  
  
"Exactly. Then it was passed on to Mac. You aren't meant to know but..." He walked in, urging Oscar to follow him. "Just in case, the door on the left-"He opened it. "Contains a spare room where you can sleep and there's a cupboard. Bit like a prison cell though." He closed that door and opened the right one. "And on your right you've got a bathroom and more storage space. At the moment, all the storage is empty, and all the cupboards lock from the inside." Oscar's brow creased in confusion.  
  
"They lock from the *inside?*" Pete nodded.  
  
"Yep, so if something happens tonight or whenever, this is where you go, all right?" Oscar managed to nod as Pete led him back out.  
  
"Does Mac know?"  
  
"She should, yes."  
  
"And what's that third door for? Straight ahead?"  
  
"That's an exit."  
  
"Is it open?" Pete shook his head. "Then someone knows about this area?"  
  
"Not necessarily. If they're smart they'll realise there's something because there's no door leading outside in the main office but, if you just look at it from outside, it looks like a normal door. However, the clamps are on it, from the inside..." Danni cut in.  
  
"How come there are only two doors? Isn't that against standards?"  
  
"Lots of windows, and yes, technically, but they've never approved our applications for another."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The council."  
  
"That's crap." Pete shrugged.  
  
"Mm-"  
  
*  
  
Oscar returned to Mac with Danni. She was still sitting in the chair, her feet up on the table. She'd managed to get her hands on a file though, and was flicking through aimlessly. She looked up, smiling, glad for the company.  
  
"What's going on up there?"  
  
"Just giving us the grand tour of your retreat," Danni started. Mac watched her, confused.  
  
"My what?" She paused. "Reatre-...Oh, that! I hardly use it." Oscar grinned.  
  
"According to Peter you and he use it all the time!" Mac laughed.  
  
"I think he means by way of passage."  
  
"Yes, through that nifty little bedroom."  
  
"Shut it Stone."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"What's Ange doing up there anyway?"  
  
"Discussing," Danni replied.  
  
"Yeah, but what?"  
  
"You." Mac blushed a deep red. "And 'this.' And everything. But no, mainly you."  
  
"Uh," she looked at her lap, closing the file and putting it on the desk behind her. "Anything new? You were listening to most of it, weren't you Dan? Couldn't be *that* bad!" Danni raised her eyebrows.  
  
"I guess not. Ange thinks he's being inconsiderate towards you in light of uh...current events which are still very current." Mac grimaced.  
  
"Oh," she whispered. Pete and Angie appeared, still deep in discussion, at the top of the stairs and walked down slowly. Angie nudged him in the ribs – hard. He cringed, turning and staring her down but as usual, she didn't back anywhere but forward. He turned to Mac.  
  
"I'm uh," he hesitated and Angie got him in the ribs again. "I'm sorry for being a prick." Mac laughed.  
  
"When were you a prick?" He turned to Angie, spreading his arms.  
  
"See?" he exclaimed. "All that pain for nothing!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"You're always a prick if you can help it. Say sorry...Say it!" Oscar saw her going for Pete's arm.  
  
"Woah, don't let her go any further there mate," he warned. Angie narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Give me a drink or two and I'll get you. Now Church...say it..."  
  
"Sorry," he replied, staring at the floor. Mac reached out, grinning, taking his hand and kissing it as though she were Queen Elizabeth the First.  
  
"That's okay darling. You're forgiven."  
  
"Nice accent!" Oscar exclaimed. She turned to him.  
  
"Thanks!" she exclaimed, screwing up her nose. Danni sighed.  
  
"Oh God, give her some blonde hair and we can start calling her Phoebe." Mac turned to Danni and made the same screwed-up-nose expression, grinning as she blinked.  
  
"Thanks!" she repeated. She fidgeted in her seat as they laughed. "Meanwhile," she returned to normal. "I need to get moving before my blood solidifies."  
  
*  
  
Danni, Mac and Angie were leaning around in the tearoom trying to work out what to make.  
  
"Why is it we're all here?" Angie asked suddenly. She leant out the door. "Oscar Church! Peter Sto-Wait no, that's not right...Oscar Stone!" She called. Mac laughed, Danni smirked.  
  
"Yeah?" he called back, coming into view, ping pong racquet I hand.  
  
"Come and make us dinner!" He laughed.  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"It's not like we can order Chinese." He walked closer. "Come on, I'll help. It's just, you know what Mac and Danni are like in the kitchen!"  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Mac mumbled to Danni. She nodded.  
  
"Let's spike their food."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
*  
  
Mac sat on a chair they'd dragged in for her as they all stood/sat around in the cramped cooking room.  
  
"All right," Pete was saying. "You've got three frozen dinners, some chips we can cook, some potato chips, an apple and baked beans. Who wants to pick first?"  
  
"I bags hot chips," Mac called out. "Do we have salt?"  
  
"Yes, but what happened to the cholesterol count?"  
  
"Uh, that's shit I haven't counted cholesterol my entire life!" Pete laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we noticed!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chips please," she replied. He nodded, sticking them on the bench. Danni reached out and grabbed the apple.  
  
"I'll have the left over chips too," she added. "But this is fine."  
  
"You sure?" Angie asked. Danni nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, nice and healthy." Pete scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah sorry no legumes..." Danni gave him a death stare.  
  
"I'm pregnant Peter."  
  
"Yeah!" He was about to explain what legumes were but Angie started laughing, beating him to it.  
  
"Green stuff, stuff with beans and peas Danni!" Danni blushed.  
  
"Ah, sorry forgot."  
  
"A-huh," Angie laughed.  
  
"Apple'll do," she maintained. Angie sighed, turning to the others.  
  
"Well I vote to throw out the baked beans before we even consider it- "  
  
"You never know Ange," Oscar put in. "We might need them for breakfast."  
  
"What, no waffles?" she shot back. He put a hand to his chest playfully, pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I'm shocked and disturbed that you don't like my waffles."  
  
"Waffles in general- Well I'm taking one of those TV dinners. What have we got?" Pete read the covers.  
  
"Roast Beef, Roast Beef and Roast-"  
  
"Beef?" she cut in. He grinned.  
  
"Gotcha! Nup, the last one's roast lamb."  
  
"With mint sauce?" Oscar asked. Angie laughed. Pete turned the box upside down.  
  
"I dunno. Eat it and find out." He shrugged as they worked out whose would go in first the easiest way they could think of: drawing straws.  
  
*  
  
Clunk-bang. Silence. Clunk-bang. Silence.  
  
Danni looked up first, before the rest of them followed.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she whispered. Oscar went for his gun as the figure came into view.  
  
It was Mac!  
  
Oscar laughed. She was hopping on one foot, before reaching out and slamming her hand into the wall to steady herself. It then took her a moment to find out where she was – about three centimetres from where she'd last jumped from. Angie got to her feet and jogged over, slipping an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah don't I feel stupid," Mac mumbled as Angie helped her steady. "Anyone want to swap a foot?" Everyone looked at each other, before shaking their heads sadly.  
  
"Sorry Mac, you're on your own on that one!" She shrugged, before almost slipping over again. Angie grabbed her around the waist, managing to push Mac back up against the wall but falling back onto the floor herself. She laughed, lying on the floor.  
  
"You two are hopeless!" Pete exclaimed, getting off his chair and rolling it over. "It's no wonder that ladder was still standing by the time you got up it!" Angie giggled and Pete stopped the chair in front of Mac. "Now it's not electric, so you'll need a pusher." Mac rolled her eyes as he helped her sit.  
  
"Gee, thanks," she replied dryly. "Angie, get off the floor!" She shook her head, still giggling.  
  
"I can't...stop..." she managed, before bursting into laughter again. Oscar and Danni stood and walked over to them, before then knelt down beside her.  
  
"You think it's funny?" Oscar asked. "Hmm?" She nodded, holding her stomach, laughing. Before she knew it Oscar was holding down her shoulders as Danni unlaced Angie's shoes and took them off her feet, pulling one of those two-dollar feathered pens from behind her back and waving it in front of Angie's eyes. She squirmed but Oscar held her firmly. Danni lightly brushed the feathered part of the pen over Angie's feet and she screamed, trying to kick away.  
  
"Oh violent!" Danni exclaimed, holding her ankles down as Oscar let her shoulders go. She sat up and he grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and planting her back on her feet.  
  
"There you go Mac, she's up." Angie turned around.  
  
"Do you want me to hit you? That's torture." Oscar smirked.  
  
"Yes," he replied darkly, eyes narrowed. "Yes it is." Angie pointed her finger in his chest.  
  
"I'll get you."  
  
*  
  
Later that night, when everyone had settled down and most of the lights were off, all five were sitting around Pete's desk, Mac's bandaged foot obstructing her view of Pete – right where she wanted it – as it sat in the middle of them all.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" Danni asked, her head resting in her hands. It was still raining, they'd thought they'd even heard some hail while they'd been eating. It hadn't been confirmed though. Just heavy rain at the moment. Pete looked at his watch.  
  
"I guess we better try to get some sleep," he mumbled. "It's late."  
  
"Is it safe to sleep?" Angie asked. He shrugged.  
  
"We need it. There's no indication this isn't any more than a cruel joke."  
  
"That's obstructing out security system," Mac added. "This is serious. The commission's going to kill me."  
  
"What was that meeting you wanted to have with us about anyway?" Mac sighed.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"No, come on," Oscar urged. She looked at her hands.  
  
"Uh, well I was going to start off by giving you a talk on relationships and the codes of employment here, but," she sighed. "I don't think I'm in the mood any more."  
  
"Tell us anyway Mac, if you want to," he replied. "We should probably hear it. It'd be good for us." Danni shot him a look but he shook his head. Mac wasn't herself at the moment. Probably in relative pain, tired, worried – hell they all were! Who cared what was said? And then it would be said, and wouldn't need to be again. Danni folded her arms over her chest, leaning back in her chair. She was starting to show, and it unnerved her slightly. Not that anyone seemed to mind – yet. Mac scratched her head.  
  
"Do you really want me to do it?" They nodded. "Well...I know I'm not a model employee of this place, and I'm not going to say you shouldn't experiment." She looked over at Pete in particular. "It's how things like that work. Experimentation with different people, see this and that. But...If you want to be serious about it, add responsibility, loyalty," she rolled her eyes, "*love* even...Then you come to me and you must, and we'll sort something out. I don't want you to feel like you have to take a back door or something." She looked at Danni. "I don't want you to feel ashamed." She looked back down again. "I know what feeling ashamed about something like that is like," she looked back up. "And you shouldn't have to. Got it?" They nodded. "There you go, that was that."  
  
"We're not in trouble?" Angie asked.  
  
"Should you be Angie?" She laughed.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Mm-hmm...There's more." She looked up at them. "As of tomorrow, this unit is under review."  
  
"Again?" Pete exclaimed. That hadn't been so painful. She was trying to understand. He knew how hard it was for her, how upset she had been to find out, how thoroughly it destroyed 'them.'  
  
"It's been three years. But good news, no Susan Abbott this time." Oscar let a sigh of relief escape his lips and Angie laughed. Danni didn't mind that she had no idea what they were talking about. She was used to it. Mac smirked. "I'm conducting the main part of the review."  
  
"What?" Angie asked. Mac nodded.  
  
"They're trying a new concept. All four of you are going to complete a survey, a psych evaluation, write a report of your time spent here, the last year. What sort of things you've been up to, how you've dealt with the things the question mentioned – I'm not sure, I haven't seen them yet – You'll each have an interview. My part is that I'll be writing a formal report on each of your participation, skill level, improvement, team functions, a whole lot of pathetic words that I have to analyse about each of you."  
  
"Uh, Mac..." Danni started. "Mm, do we get to see these?"  
  
"You're only going to see the ones I complete if I wish you to." They nodded slowly. "Of course that is my personal opinion, but I promise you, I will be objective, unbiased."  
  
"Good to hear it," Pete murmured. She managed a smile, although dealing with these two lately was becoming increasingly difficult.  
  
"My recommendations, however, you may read, I will inform you of them myself. Before I write that I need all of your reports so that I may look over them. The details should be arriving here tomorrow morning by courier."  
  
"And what are the results going to be?" Danni asked. Mac shrugged.  
  
"Haven't written it yet." She looked around. "Church is right you guys better get some sleep."  
  
"You guys?" Pete stated.  
  
"I'm going to do some work in my office. I'll stay there the night. Not enough beds otherwise."  
  
"Still one too many people."  
  
"We'll do shifts?" Oscar suggested. Mac nodded. "Who wants to go first? There's uh, five hours till daylight. An hour each?"  
  
"Hour and a half. Don't want to be up too early!" Pete replied, chuckling. Oscar nodded.  
  
"All right, an hour to an hour and a half."  
  
"I'll go first," Danni stated. "I'd rather get the sleep in a chunk later than be woken up in the middle of it." Mac nodded, no one seemed to have any objection.  
  
"I'll go after you then Danni," Oscar added, and they quickly worked out the order before heading in their separate directions.  
  
TBC 


	3. Let them Live Another Day...

Title: Let them Live...Another Day?  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Email: lisacheerio_85@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: See part one  
  
Note: Half of this is strangely reminiscent of a former fic, however when both fics come from the same brain – it's sometimes hard to avoid! Hehe  
  
Therefore I personally give myself permission to "modify" a former scene/scenario to include it in this one! hehehehe Technically, considering I wrote the familiar seeming one about uh...a year and half ago? Anyways it was one of my firsts (that sounds so bad!) but yes I give myself permission to use my idea again. Hehehe  
  
  
  
Part Three  
  
  
  
Oscar rolled over in his bed.  
  
"You awake?" Angie asked from above him. He nodded, not that she could see.  
  
"Yeah," he choked back, his voice throaty. "Nearly time to swap?"  
  
"Narr, half an hour still." She paused. "I can't see Pete?"  
  
"He's gone off walking somewhere."  
  
"Oscar can I come down there?" He paused.  
  
"Course you can." Wasn't a moment before her bare feet appeared, then her jeans, then her jumper, then her face, as she knelt beside him. He rolled onto his side. "What is it?" he asked, letting his arm fall out in front of him, his fingers rubbing her knee gently. She shrugged.  
  
"Just lonely up there." He nodded, before a strange thought entered his mind.  
  
"Oh no," he whispered.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, eyes wide. He showed her his watch and turned on its tiny light.  
  
"What date is on that?"  
  
"The tenth."  
  
"Shit!" he hissed, taking out his mobile. Lines still down. He sat up, almost knocking his head on the bunk above him until Angie reached out and grabbed it just in time.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, louder this time. He grimaced.  
  
"I totally forgot. I'm so dead-"  
  
"What? Oscar?"  
  
"My parents arrived today." Angie laughed.  
  
"Today?"  
  
"Tonight!" He sighed. "I'm so dead. I wonder if they found the spare key."  
  
"Oh no, what are you going to do?" He shrugged.  
  
"I have to go-" He paused, thinking. "Right so you stay here, get some sleep, take my bunk – much better – I'm going to go and borrow Mac's car if the battery's still good. It's out the front. I'll be back. I just need to make sure they're okay." Angie smiled, nodding as he impulsively hugged her. She laughed.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" she asked as he kissed her on the cheek. Oscar paused, half way out of the room already.  
  
"I don't know..." He grinned, shrugging. "Experimentation!" Angie rolled her eyes, snuggling beneath the covers Oscar had just occupied as he raced out of the door.  
  
*  
  
Danni looked up from her magazine to see Oscar race across her line of vision. Ah, she thought, must be edgy, before returning to the movie reviews.  
  
*  
  
Mac was at her desk and looked up abruptly as Oscar raced around the corner into her working space.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Can I borrow your car keys?"  
  
"What?" Mac asked. Oscar explained quickly, ignoring Mac start to laugh. She managed to find some seriousness to the subject of two abandoned parents waiting for their son. She handed her keys to him.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can. I just want to make sure-"  
  
"That's fine!" She narrowed her eyes. "Although, you do hold any freedom we had, escape route even, in your hands."  
  
"I promise you I'll be back."  
  
"Okay then. How will you get out?"  
  
"Abseiling is a terrific skill."  
  
"Need help?"  
  
"Narr I'll be right. I'll be back."  
  
"Okay, take your time."  
  
*  
  
Angie leant out the window, shining the torch as she pulled the sheets back up and waved Oscar off. He was going to need the ladder to get back in, but they'd found some old walkie-talkies, one of which he'd taken with him. Angie would keep the other.  
  
*  
  
Pete walked behind Danni after fixing himself a cup of coffee, and took the steps to Mac's office. He poked his head in. The desk lamp was on, that was all. Her computer screen-saver was rolling in all directions across the screen and he sat at her desk, fiddling with it for a moment, playing around, before returning it to how it was. He looked around for her, before standing and passing into the only area she could have possibly been without leaving the room.  
  
"Mac?" he called softly, before finding her sitting on the floor in the makeshift bathroom. There was a sink and lots of cupboards, if that counted for anything. Pete moved to her quickly, kneeling down beside her. "What's the matter?" he asked, slipping to sit beside her, letting an arm rest around her shoulders. Mac wiped the tears from her face. "Can you stand?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's not that," she sniffled as Pete encouraged her to lean her head into his chest. She felt like it, so she did. He held her tightly.  
  
"Is it this whole situation? You sure it's not your foot? Maybe we should splint it..."  
  
"No, it's not that," she managed a laugh. "I was just thinking about this review."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Mm, well, you see it's not to get rid of any of you. It's to get rid of me."  
  
"What?" he whispered. She nodded, composing herself.  
  
"Yeah, well, basically they read what you write about me, each other, what I write about all of you, my own actions, and once it's written and signed, it can be used as evidence at any employment hearing in this state."  
  
"What if we lie?"  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"We might."  
  
"Oh come on, you all aren't going to leave out things like me being so distracted with Bill, hitting you, lashing out at Danni- Who, by the way's, not coming back either."  
  
"She typed her letter of resignation last night," he whispered in her ear. "You don't have to feel guilty."  
  
"Thing is Pete, neither does she." She looked up at him. "Or you." He shook his head.  
  
"Your assurance that I shouldn't doesn't mean that I don't. I mean most of the time I don't, but occasionally I do."  
  
"Yeah? How come?"  
  
"You were ashamed to have been with me?"  
  
"No, just ashamed of how we were being. Bernie wasn't easy you know."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You didn't get in trouble at all, did you? Buy him a beer and he forgot about it all."  
  
"I guess. Why?"  
  
"Well, I mean he did the same for me too, but, there was something always there."  
  
"He trusted you."  
  
"Mm."  
  
"Everyone here trusts you, Mac."  
  
"I did such a good job of this place!" she exclaimed sarcastically. "Look how we've ended up. We're stuck here."  
  
"Oscar's gone to get help I see."  
  
"He forgot his parents were arriving tonight-"  
  
"At his place?" She nodded. "Classic!" They managed to laugh. Pete let his fingers run through Mac's hair as they fell silent again. Mac reached out, letting her hand brush against his.  
  
"Just um, Peter," her eyes flicked up at him momentarily. "I wasn't ashamed of being with you, it's not what I meant, yeah?" He nodded, tilting her head up so he could see her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he whispered. They watched each other, before Pete leant down and kissed her softly. Mac didn't object, and pulled him to her as they quickly found a more comfortable position sitting against the rows of unused cupboards.  
  
*  
  
Angie let her eyes fall closed in the bottom bunk. If she'd still been on the top, a shaft of light from below would have passed over her, alerting her to the presence outside. Yet for now, she pulled the covers snugly around her neck, creating a warm pocket of air. She could still smell Oscar on the pillow, soft and warm, and she was tired, drifting into sleep.  
  
*  
  
Danni cast a glance towards Mac's office. It didn't look like either of them were actually in the office, probably sitting on the couch just beside the door, she assumed, sorting out some stuff.  
  
*  
  
Mac realised things were fast becoming out of her control as they kissed against the cupboards, hands everywhere, touching, brushing, caressing. She wanted to pull off, but then again there was another, much larger part of her that didn't.  
  
*  
  
All four of them stopped as they heard the first gunshot, and the many that followed.  
  
*  
  
Danni stood in her spot, looking around for her gun and snatching it up quickly.  
  
*  
  
Angie froze, her eyes open. She too, looked for the gun, before realising they'd taken them all out into other rooms with them, and she hadn't brought hers back with her. She didn't know where Oscar's were. Shit, she thought, trying to work out what to do. She couldn't just go out there defenceless while they blew the place apart...Could she?  
  
*  
  
Pete's arms tightened around Mac. He could feel her heartbeat fasten further. Usually the extra connection between their bodies would have excited him, but not now. He looked up at Mac, who was resting a finger delicately across his lips. She turned to face him, biting her bottom lip. He stood, for a moment waiting for her to stand also. He looked down as if to ask what she was doing. She shook her head and he soon remembered her ankle. In the heat of the moment he'd forgotten all about it. She didn't need to be able to walk for what they'd been up to. He bent down, helping pull her to her feet. He grabbed his gun from his waist – Mac's was in her desk drawer by the looks of things – and poked his head out of the door.  
  
*  
  
Danni froze as four men in long, dark coats stormed into her vision, semi-automatic and automatic weapons spraying bullets everywhere. One of them laughed when he saw her, and then some more when he shot her.  
  
*  
  
Angie blushed, embarrassed. She knew she was a coward. Big deal. Things were different when there was no gun, when they had all the guns. She got out of the bed, straightened it. Good thing the light was off, it would maybe distract them for a while longer. She made sure the bed looked decently made, before grabbing a bunch of towels from the closet and dragging them beside her as she lay on the ground, sliding sideways under the bed. There was a cupboard directly at the feet of the beds, up against the wall also. She had good protection, good coverage. She shook, managing to drag enough towels over her body and head.  
  
*  
  
Mac and Pete crossed the hallway to the empty looking overnight room the boss was able to use. They looked at the bed. A small-frame single, spring-based – it would never be enough cover for both of them. There was, however, a large wooden cupboard opposite the foot of the bed. Pete opened the door as the gunshots got louder. He helped Mac inside, before he too got inside – it was tall enough to stand in, and wide enough for the both of them. Pete turned the deadlock from inside. He turned to face Mac. Neither of them were facing the door or the back panel, standing at either sides. Yet there wasn't enough room for there to be much extra space between them, and Mac was on one foot, her left knee bent up, resting alongside Pete's right thigh. His right hand held onto it as she leant into him, his other holding her waist as they both tried to steady themselves. This could be a long wait. Not to mention the fact that they had one weeny, little police pistol compared to the makings or World War Three right outside their doors.  
  
*  
  
"That's one," the first man mumbled. "SO WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?"  
  
"Maybe that's all we got?"  
  
"It was a perfect trap. They were all-"  
  
"Mackenzie's car isn't there any more. It was though. Maybe they left to get help or something? A lot of them?"  
  
"They wouldn't leave this bitch here by herself."  
  
"Maybe they did?" He turned on his mates.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE MAYBES? We don't have much time. Some security guard's probably already prowling. You know what to do." They nodded. One started on the desks, one the computers. He stood opposite the electric equipment, sending streams of bullets crashing through the hard drives. Someone was already down in the archives, exposing tapes, shooting and destroying equipment.  
  
In the meantime, the first man went looking for flesh.  
  
*  
  
"Oh shit," Pete whispered, as the bullets seemed to fade to further away.  
  
"What?" Mac mouthed, looking up at him. He brought her closer, whispering in her ear. Mac liked the feel of his lips against her ear, she noticed, but this was hardly the time.  
  
"Your desk lamp and computer are on."  
  
"Do you know where the switch is?" she asked. He nodded. Tears came to Mac's eyes. "I won't lock it on you." He nodded, pecking her softly on the lips, before opening the door and making sure the coast was clear, running softly out of the room.  
  
*  
  
Pete slid the secret door to Mac's office open slowly. There was nothing there. No one. He ran in quickly, making sure not to make any noise. He found the switch that held the adaptors that catered for the computer, the light, the small desk fan Mac used occasionally. He switched it off, the room spiralling into darkness. He found her bag and looked up at the approaching footsteps. He took it with him, walking as fast as he could back to Mac.  
  
*  
  
She jumped as he opened the door to the cupboard, locking himself in. She held onto him tightly as he turned back to her, hugging her to him.  
  
"It's all right," he whispered. "I did it." He let the bag fall between his feet, holding it steady as Mac signalled to him she wanted to be closer. Considering she could barely move on one foot, Pete slid forward along the wooden floor, wrapping his arms around her waist and back as she buried her face in his neck.  
  
*  
  
He entered the office. He could have sworn there had been a faint light. Now there was nothing. We'll see about that, he thought to himself, walking forward. He rested a hand on top of the lamp's protective cover – it was warm. Hot even, he could say. He cursed, looking around, ready for an ambush. Wherever they were, he was going to get them. Although they could have easily slipped out while he'd been down the hallway. Damnit! He looked around, before readying his gun and shooting into Mac's hard drive. He found her filing cabinet. Every drawer was locked. To unlock it, he simply destroyed each lock with a bullet. Easy as pie!  
  
*  
  
Pete jumped, same as Mac, as he heard metal being torn apart just through the wall. Mac was shaking terribly and he knew if this got more serious she was going to go into shock, already having the extra burdens of a painful injury and having being out in the heavy storm for so long earlier. She felt almost cold to him, yet she hadn't moments ago in the bathroom. She'd been warm, soft - he remembered it well. Fear, he supposed. He wondered if he had cooled down, or heated up.  
  
*  
  
He looked around. Where was that door he'd dealt with then? No matter, he'd go searching later. For the moment...He turned back to the filing cabinet, emptying files onto the floor. He quickly slid out every nametag on each filing compartment and put them in his bag. They weren't going to know what they had or didn't have – he wasn't going to let that happen. No recovery from this one.  
  
*  
  
Pete could hear Mac breathing into his ear as they stood cheek to cheek in the cupboard, which seemed smaller by the second. They could hear shots from every direction. The next shot they heard, however, was much closer. It was on their side of the wall. He was inside. He couldn't have seen it – it was dark. There was no light...She pulled her face back from Pete's to look into his eyes. He watched her.  
  
'I'm scared,' she mouthed. He nodded, kissing her forehead.  
  
'I'm scared too, it's all right,' he mouthed back. He held in tears as the bathroom cupboards were torn apart by whatever type of serious weapon this person was carrying. It wasn't long before the gun shattered the lock on the door to the bedroom also. Mac felt Pete instinctively pull closer to her, his arms seemed to stretch the furthest around her body they ever had as he held her. Her ankle was throbbing and it was getting harder to balance on just one, while helping to maintain both their balances, Pete putting all his weight between them, same as she was doing.  
  
They both fell completely silent as the door swung open, hitting the wall opposite it. Pete said a quick prayer inside his head, Mac not far from it herself. Bullets were released from their chambers, not sounding too much like they'd hit anything but a dead end. A wall. He was shooting under the bed, Pete would bet a hundred bucks on it. His conscience suddenly stopped as he realised he was holding Mac's head in his hands, holding it easily against his shoulder. He'd forgotten about her hair. How soft it was. He wondered if she knew he'd always loved it, even on a bad day! He smiled to himself before another action brought him back. Mac's hands clenched into fists against his waist as they started to move.  
  
"Geronamo!" the cry was from outside the cupboard. Pete grabbed Mac's neck and lower back and she got the idea to do the same as the cupboard was tipped over. They braced each other for impact with the ground, slamming to a stop only half way down, perhaps thirty-five degrees northeast. Pete had bitten his bottom lip, unnoticed, and now he tasted blood, his back tingling. If he thought he was bad...Mac had been the one to fall back first. He held her tightly. For now though she was resting against the side of the cupboard, tipped over and most probably balancing against the foot of the bed-head. The top of his shoulder stung slightly where she'd dug her chin and later on her teeth into him. Anything to stop her biting her tongue and/or crying out in pain and surprise. He felt her start to shake and had a feeling what was going to come next. He pulled himself over so that he was lying almost directly on top of her, holding her steady, her neck still in his hands. She nodded softly, Pete could just make it out through the dark, telling him she was all right – for now.  
  
*  
  
He laughed, having a bit of fun while he was at it. He knew someone was inside. But it was Church! It had to be. Only Church would hide somewhere so stupidly obvious! He wasn't going to kill Church, just have a little fun. Although, he told himself inwardly, fate is always the killer. He aimed anywhere on the cupboard, and fired.  
  
*  
  
Pete felt Mac shrink beneath him as the gunshot rang through their ears, hot air rushing past their faces. Mac pulled herself up into Pete in slight delay as it exited just right of her head. He could see the hole. That was the only shot though. The room became quiet. Mac opened her eyes, starting to relax but not wanting to. Not yet.  
  
Pete felt her shift beneath him, starting to get uncomfortable. He reached along and let a hand rest along her cheek, leaning his face down so that their foreheads fell together. She allowed a sigh to escape her lips. They lay there for moments, before Pete kissed her softly. The shots were fewer and further between, much farther away than they had been. As Pete's lips left Mac's, he felt her start to cry silently, her chest shaking as she bit her lips, trying to hold it in for minutes longer. Pete didn't want to move beside her, but he felt he could risk it. He communicated with Mac's eyes – wet, white pools – and she shifted to her left slightly as he rolled to his right, using his hands to support his body at the angle as he rolled onto his side. Once he was stable, the cupboard wasn't tilting or creaking, and the silence continued, Mac turned to face him, burying her head in his chest. He let his own tears run down his cheeks. That had been close. So far. Mac was well and truly crying now. He tried to get her to calm down, just for another ten minutes, but Mac wasn't capable of stopping herself now. As he'd thought earlier, she was partly in shock, it seemed, almost not hearing his whispered assurances, even the one he wanted her to hear most of all.  
  
*  
  
Angie didn't want to look around. It meant moving the towels from the top of her head. What if when she looked out, all she saw was a pair of eyes glaring back, then a gun? She couldn't, but she knew she had to.  
  
When she moved the towels, there was nothing there. The footsteps and the shots had left long ago now. It must have been almost fifteen minutes by now, she guessed. She decided to take a look around. All the time people had thought she was the youngest, the least experienced – even though she wasn't that much different in age and experience from Danni and Oscar – but she was the trim blonde, the one that had it toughest, she knew it – so did Mac who she often confided in when the moments suited themselves.  
  
She jumped as the walkie-talkie fired up beside her.  
  
"Ange- Ange-"  
  
"Shh!" she called back, before switching the volume down again. "Where are you?" she hissed.  
  
"Outside your window. What is it?" Angie looked up the slit beside the wall between the beds and painted plaster, only to see the window still covered up. The ladder was resting beside the cupboard. Angie climbed onto the top bunk, using all her strength to hoist the ladder up and feed it out the window, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Oscar guided the ladder to a stop and didn't waste a moment. Something was wrong. He knew it for sure when Angie reached out, pulling him and the ladder through and quickly taping the window back up before turning to face him. Oscar took her arms quickly.  
  
"What's happened?" he asked. She shook her head, hugging him tightly.  
  
"I love you," she whispered quickly. Oscar smiled, hugging her back.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I don't know, I don't know what happened. I didn't have my gun-"  
  
"The others?" She shrugged, gesturing to the door.  
  
"Out there." He nodded, taking out his gun and leading Angie out behind him.  
  
*  
  
Oscar stopped Angie in her tracks as he found Danni, her gun still in her hand. She hadn't changed shifts when this had happened. She'd been shot in the chest. He tried for a pulse anyway, but knew that after this long she would have to be dead. He looked up at Angie, shaking his head slightly as she turned, grabbing her gun from her desk draw and moving up to Mac's office, where she'd last seen her friend.  
  
*  
  
Oscar and Angie both stood in Mac's office, looking at the mess of papers over the whole floor.  
  
"No blood," he whispered. She nodded, gesturing to the 'secret' door that had been flung open, the lock shot through. All the locks had been shot through, they realised. Angie took the bathroom while Oscar the bedroom. Angie soon rejoined Oscar, shaking her head: negative.  
  
*  
  
Mac was starting to calm down, content to lie in Pete's arms wherever they were, when new footsteps sounded. She tensed up as they approached the cupboard, Pete realising the door was on Mac's side. If they opened it, they'd get her first. That's not what he wanted, but there was nothing he could do. He pulled her to him tightly, hoping it was Angie, or Danni, or anyone who had 'friend' stamped on their forehead.  
  
The door swung open suddenly. They both jumped, almost tipping the cupboard onto its other side and off the security of the diagonal lean, Mac burying her head into Pete's chest, her arms around his neck, preparing for the impact of the ground, bullets, it was all the same.  
  
"Oh shit guys," was the whispered reply. Oscar backed off as he saw Mac react in fear, looking back at Angie and sighing with relief. She managed a smile. Oscar turned back.  
  
Pete nestled Mac's cheek.  
  
"Mac, it's Oscar, it's all right." She sniffled, still holding onto him tightly. "Come on, you're safe now. We're okay. We made it, eh?" Oscar reached in, helping to pull her out. She cried out as her ankle smacked into the metal from the foot of the bed, and Pete climbed out after her. He looked around. Oscar, Angie. 'Danni?' he mouthed, taking Mac in his arms, holding her. She wasn't crying any more, just silent, exhausted and relieved, shocked. Oscar looked down at the ground, before back up at Peter.  
  
"Narr mate," he replied. "I'm sorry." There was a long pause as Pete looked down at Mac in his arms. 'Second best?' he thought to himself. 'Never.' "I called the cavalry before I got back. The phones are fine now outside this place. They're going to cut through the roller door to get in. We're supposed to be waiting for them there."  
  
"But-" Oscar looked at Pete as Angie watched Mac silently.  
  
"Danni's there. I, I covered her with a sheet but-" Tears started to run down Oscar's cheeks also. He tried never to cry, this wasn't helping.  
  
"It's all right. We'll get through it."  
  
"Yeah?" Pete nodded.  
  
"We'll just step around, like we always do. Every single day. Then we'll go home and then it'll sink in, but there won't be anything we can do once it's happened, and now there's nothing we can do to avoid it." Oscar nodded, taking a deep breath as Angie approached him, slipping an arm around his waist. Mac pulled off Pete slightly, still holding onto him as the one foot she was standing on began to get shaky. She sighed, looking around. Four out of five. Not bad. A tear hit her eye but she ignored it.  
  
"I, uh, my folks got in okay. They were worried sick. They'll be more worried now I think." They all managed to nod. "You should all come back my way after this. It'll be safer than any of your places I think."  
  
"Sounds good," Angie whispered as a couple of loud horns sounded, loud voices and lots of lights lit up the outside world around them.  
  
"I think our rescue team's here," Pete mumbled. "Little late." Angie leant over and took Pete's hand as he helped lead Mac out, Oscar on the other side of Ange.  
  
"Well yeah," she whispered. "That's always the way." He nodded absent- mindedly, releasing Angie's hand gently as he helped Mac navigate the few steps they had to take to get down first, before they got anywhere else. She looked up at him.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered. He shook his head, hugging her loosely as they all stood to await confrontation with the emergency services and cops on the other side.  
  
The End – As you may have realised, I've left A LOT of loose ends. If you are really curious as to what happens and all that 'stuff,' let me know SOON and I'll see what I can do about an epilogue that will "explain all" hehehehehe :P as usual, feedback much appreciated. :P 


	4. Moving On To Something New

Title: Moving On To Something New  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Email: lisacheerio_85@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: See part one  
  
Note: Considering I had no idea how to continue this I got help from Alli and Kate – thanks! – and it's turned into a bit of a long continuation...with some more parts! Hehe (This one's pretty short, just a bridge part I guess) :P  
  
  
  
The sun was only just visible by the time Mac, Pete, Oscar and Angie had escaped the swarm of police wanting statements, interviews. The sky tinging light purple and the birds out. Anyone would have thought it was a completely different day, a better one. They split the taxi four ways and got out at Stone's place. Homicide had suggested they go somewhere quiet, get some rest, before heading off in different directions. Protection was being arranged even at that moment, but until then...  
  
"Left your lights on?" Pete asked as they all approached Oscar's front door. He turned the lock with his keys.  
  
"It's dawn mate, the country people are awake."  
  
"Ah," he replied as they all forwarded slowly in.  
  
The television was on, water boiling in the kitchen. His father spoke, not looking up.  
  
"Nice to see you're back. Did you free your friends?" He laughed, and it was obvious they hadn't bought the whole 'trapped' excuse he'd fed them when he'd finally arrived home. "Really son, if you were out with Michelle you didn't have to lie-"  
  
"Charlie!" Shirley exclaimed. She'd turned around almost straight away to see the four of them, all looking exceptionally depressed, one of the women – who seemed familiar – on crutches even. Oscar's father turned at that moment.  
  
"Oh hello," he stated, deciding to forget anything he'd already said and start again.  
  
"We were freed just fine dad," Oscar spoke softly, looking over at Mac, who managed a small smile in his father's direction. "I'm not sure if you remember these guys," he started again. "Mum, dad, this is Mac and Pete, and this is Angie."  
  
"Michelle-" Shirley corrected. Oscar shook his head, taking Angie's hand.  
  
"No mum, this is Angie."  
  
"Angie?" She nodded.  
  
"Yeah," was the whispered reply. "Sorry." Shirley shook her head.  
  
"What's happened?" At that moment the phone rang on the kitchen bench. Charlie picked it up.  
  
"Pierce residence," he answered, and Oscar cringed.  
  
"Ellen Mackenzie," was the reply. Charlie looked up and over at Mac.  
  
"I take it you're a Mackenzie?" She nodded and he handed her the phone after she'd hobbled forward somewhat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Name, rank, serial number." Mac rolled her eyes at Pete and he grinned.  
  
"Ellen Mackenzie, Detective Senior Sergeant, forgive me sir but I do not carry my ID with me due to my job. It starts with 912-"  
  
"Good enough." Mac turned from the group, lowering her voice.  
  
"I take it this isn't a social call Commissioner sir?"  
  
"Not at all, you're moving house." Mac cast a brief glance back at her friends.  
  
"Pardon? We were told we would be put in-"  
  
"You'll be given a new location and you are to take your team there immediately-"  
  
"Sir this is too soo-"  
  
"None of that Mackenzie. The Commission's office had received a number of threats before this atta-"  
  
"And still you did not inform us of any possibility?" Mac exclaimed, raising her voice a little higher.  
  
"They were not of a particular nature, but we believe they were connected. Bring your team to Head Quarters; there you will conduct the brief with your own members and some new ones. You will then be given a new location."  
  
"*I* will conduct the brief? Pardon my hesitation sir but I don't know anything- Did you read my statement? I was in a cupboard."  
  
"Yes, with Church. You will tell them what you know, your theories. You will then be backed up by what we have uncovered. It will then be your job to find those responsible before they make another attempt on another section of the force."  
  
"Sir I believe they were acquainted with only our unit-"  
  
"Save it for the brief Detective Sergeant."  
  
"My 'team,' as you call it, are not ready for this. We've just lost a member-"  
  
"Not my problem Mackenzie, and for the record, I take offence to your tone. Be at HQ in twenty minutes or we will come and get you, split you up and take you all your separate ways, and I'm sure you don't want that."  
  
"No sir, it's not necessary," she replied, clipped, angry. He hung up on her. "Prick," she whispered as she reached out over her crutches, putting the phone back on its hook and turning to face the others. She sighed, putting her hand to her forehead. "Mr and Mrs Pierce-"  
  
"Shirl and Charlie hon," Shirley cut in. Mac smiled.  
  
"Is this a social visit for you both? Do you have anywhere else you can go?"  
  
"We just came down to see Cam and Shell," Charlie answered. Mac looked over at Oscar, grimacing.  
  
"I think it might be best for you to return home. We have to get to work on this-"  
  
"What?" Pete exclaimed. "We're not fit-" Mac raised her eyebrows.  
  
"It's out of my hands."  
  
"Even 'you' aren't ready for that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, we're expected at HQ now." Oscar turned to his parents.  
  
"Sorry guys, um, you never heard any of this all right?" They nodded. "We'll come up when it's all over." He looked over at Mac. Would it ever be over? His eyes asked her. She shrugged, looking away.  
  
*  
  
Pete helped Mac steady on her feet as they looked around their new workplace.  
  
"This is bad," Oscar mumbled, stating the obvious. Angie looked over at him, sarcastic in her reply.  
  
"Nice observation Stone!" He shrugged it off.  
  
"Well we've worked in better conditions," Mac smoothed over, looking around. "That's for sure," she added under her breath. A couple of men were connecting the computers up, and one went looking for a power plug or two. The Commissioner approached them. Fancy seeing him here, Mac thought, knowing he was just after recognition to the fact that he was actually doing 'something' to catch these guys.  
  
"We recovered the files from your office floor Mackenzie, it will be up to you to sort through them, to see if anything's missing and so forth."  
  
"I didn't have my filing cabinet memorised sir."  
  
"Bad luck. You'll be working with Gary and Paul helping with your desk over there. It's the big one." Mac smirked. "As I mentioned at HQ, you will still be given light-duty cases we think may help to break the constant investigative chain and also just because you're a good unit, and we have a lot backed up at the moment."  
  
"That's something for Admin to sort out," Mac replied.  
  
"If you're going to be that way about it-"  
  
"Gary and Paul, is it?" She looked over at them. Similarly reminiscent of Stone and Church, except slightly around the wrong way: one tall and well built, the other shorter and skinny. She sighed, turning back to the commissioner. "I hope a lot of these 'cases' you'll be handing us on top of what you expect us to dig up concerning our own situation won't be involving many women? We only have two, and I'm not keen to introduce anything too hard-core to either of them at this point."  
  
"How candid of you. I've noticed that, looks like you'll be in for a bit of extra field work." Angie rolled her eyes in the background.  
  
"Okay then. Are you done here? I need to sort through those files." He nodded, smiling professionally.  
  
"Of course, your desk is at the head of the others. Sorry about the dust, didn't have much of a chance to clean it. Another job for you maybe?" Mac didn't react.  
  
"What about researchers, technicians-"  
  
"From what I've heard Stone is a fine technician and so is Paul. Considering you presented at the brief the possibility that someone employed under you may have been responsible, we're not letting any of your former staff continue on. I presume you will be concentrating on them first?"  
  
"That depends on how I feel I should run my investigation."  
  
"Well run it fast, they're getting edgy." Pete couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Mate, it's been what...maybe 5 hours since all of this? You want it done faster?" The commissioner looked at him blankly as Mac reached back, flicking her wrist at him to back off.  
  
"We'll do our best sir-goodbye." She turned and hobbled past them all back to her desk, stacked with the recovered files. The other three looked at the commissioner, before turning and following their boss.  
  
*  
  
"Church!" Mac called, seated at her desk. She wasn't getting up, too much effort with the crutches. He looked up.  
  
"Yep?" She held up a piece of paper that she read off.  
  
"Your report. 1998. Uh...Lomas?" Pete's brow creased as Angie looked up, answering.  
  
"That little Spanish girl Mac, kidnapping or something...Didn't you accidentally trip over some clay cutters or something?" Pete laughed.  
  
"Certainly did. 'Member?" Mac thought back, not very far.  
  
"Ah right yeah, have any of you found anything about my employees here?" Oscar nodded.  
  
"I got stuff on Pete, Kaye, Bernie-"  
  
"Minor employees?" she corrected. They shook their heads.  
  
"It's somewhere Mac but this is a lot of paper." She put her head in her hands.  
  
"All right, who could have known about that passage?"  
  
"How often did you use it?" Angie asked.  
  
"Not very often. If I was staying late the sink would be closer to get water from than the tea room but- Church?"  
  
"Only when I was spying on you!" He winked. Mac wasn't impressed. "No, uh, not much."  
  
"Did Bernie use it much?"  
  
"I can't say really. I guess when he was staying here."  
  
"So who could have known?"  
  
"Well Mac," Oscar cut in. "We've been working here for ages and we had no idea." Mac grimaced, pushing her chair back and grabbing her crutches. "Where you going?"  
  
"To look around this dump for a moment. Where are the other two?"  
  
"Cleaning the equipment I think."  
  
*  
  
Paul and Garry stopped talking as Mac approached the doorway quite obviously, the old wooden floors making the sound of her clunking along much louder. Mac had managed to sort out who was who. Paul, the electrical guy, was the tall, strong one, and Garry was the leaner, smaller man. Both very different but in undercover, that was probably a good thing.  
  
"Yeah boss?" Paul asked. Mac smiled.  
  
"Mac, please, everyone does." They nodded. "You guys taken a good look around here?"  
  
"Yep," Garry answered. "It's a bit of a dump."  
  
"I've noticed. Are these the police tapes from the scene?" she motioned to the stack of tapes and recorders on the table.  
  
"And what was recovered from your archives." Mac nodded.  
  
"Mind if I take a look?"  
  
"Not at all. All clearly labelled." Mac paused.  
  
"Why don't you two go and talk with Oscar, Ange and Pete, eh? You'll be working closely together. I don't want any rifts." They nodded, getting the idea and forwarding out as Mac took a seat, resting her aides against the desk and inserting one of the tapes into the VCR, watching the television in front of her.  
  
*  
  
Angie looked up and smiled as Paul and Garry entered.  
  
"Hi!" she greeted. They nodded back, smiling slightly.  
  
"Boss sent us out to talk to you all." Pete laughed.  
  
"We won't bite ya. Mac's like that. Need to trust each other. Uh...Where is Mac?"  
  
"Watching some videos," Paul replied. Pete stood, walking off to find her. He knew what she was watching, and maybe it was stupid, but he didn't want her to be watching it alone. "Where's he going?" Angie smirked.  
  
"It's all right, they have a thing."  
  
"A thing or 'a thing!'?" Garry asked. Oscar laughed as Garry and Paul took a seat.  
  
"Just the standard I think."  
  
*  
  
Mac jumped as Pete put his arms around her, leaning against her back.  
  
"Just me," he whispered, leaning his head into hers and looking into the TV, where the young constable was giving commentary to the video camera. "See anything?"  
  
"Mm, they had a key to the locks on the lower windows, yeah? But no key to any of the other doors or file storages or things like that."  
  
"You're the only one with most of those keys." She nodded. "It's something though."  
  
"It's nothing. Really we have less than a chance-"  
  
"Maybe it wasn't as well-planned as they thought, or-" he paused. "Mac maybe they tried to get the keys in the final stages, but for some reason they couldn't." Mac reached up and ran her hand along his arms draped across her collarbone.  
  
"Maybe..." She finally turned her head to look up at him. He managed a smile. "I think it would be good to go back there, look around myself." Pete nodded after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"How about you get some rest before then, eh? We all need it." "Yeah," she whispered. "God knows if there'll be any beds here though!"  
  
"Oh no, there are, uh...down that long thin hallway past the desks. Come on, I'll show you." She nodded, accepting his offer of a hand up.  
  
Mac got out ahead of him and Pete turned back, remembering they'd forgotten to shut down the television and video. He walked forward in time to see Danni's body identified by Oscar formally. Pete watched for a long moment, before switching the screen off quickly. Had they even known she'd been pregnant? Had they cared? Not likely either way he assumed.  
  
"Pete-" Mac stated softly, holding her hand out to him. He nodded, walking slowly to her. "We'll go back. There'll be something there. There has to be."  
  
TBC... 


	5. Who Knows what on earth to do?

Title: Who Knows what the hell to do?  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Email: lisacheerio_85@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, uh, blah blah I don't own Stingers, etc. etc.  
  
Note: Part 5 (I think the next one will be the last, but you know by now not to take my word for that!)  
  
  
  
Mac left her crutches leaning against her desk.  
  
"You don't want them?" She shook her head.  
  
"Can't get around the same with them." Pete raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You can without them?" She looked around, before trying it out. She managed to balance very quickly on the bad ankle, before moving to the other, shrugging.  
  
"Not too bad." He managed a laugh and she looked up, grinning. "I need to get around Peter." He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we'll take the van, eh? Fit all four of us in."  
  
"Sure, but Oscar and Ange decided against it, didn't they? Garry and Paul right to stay?"  
  
"Oh, okay. We'll take the sedan then. Mm, they're sorting out all those files for you now."  
  
*  
  
Mac and Pete pulled up amid the other police cars still parked around the factory. Paul Smith came out to greet them, Pete getting out and helping Mac out on her side first.  
  
"Mate," he stated to Pete. "We haven't got much at the moment. The Medical Examiner took your friend an hour or so ago. Autopsy's in another one. Mac, you interested?" She looked over at Peter.  
  
"We might come just for the start Paul. We don't want to stay."  
  
"Yeah, no, course not. Um, come on, I'll show you around." Mac smiled.  
  
"Oh look Paul I'm sure you've got other things to do. We'll be right."  
  
"You sure?" His eyes flicked to Pete, who nodded.  
  
"Don't worry mate, we'll be right."  
  
"They're all leaving bout now, so you'll be by yourselves."  
  
"It's okay," Pete maintained. Paul nodded, looking back at Mac.  
  
"Take care then."  
  
*  
  
"Now see, this place has had fifty people trampling through it and it's still cleaner than that place over the road."  
  
"Not quite over the road there-"  
  
"Close enough." He looked around as they stood in the desk area. All the bullet holes were marked with coloured tape, numbered, measured. "So what do you want to do first?" She shrugged.  
  
"Um, can you explain how they locked the doors down to me? I wasn't there-"  
  
"On the fence, yeah?"  
  
"Something like that." He nodded, gesturing towards the evidence still sitting on one of the desks, the two constables responsible for it only just starting to pack up.  
  
"Long day?" One of them mentioned to Pete, not realising who he was.  
  
"Yeah, seems it," he replied. "You mind if we take a look at this stuff?"  
  
"Go ahead." Pete picked up the plastic bag with one of the clamps on it.  
  
"Looks like a smaller, modified tyre clamp." He nodded.  
  
"It is, pretty much, except it was wired with electricity." Mac picked up some of the pictures of the clamps still attached to the doors.  
  
"This really was an inside job. When did they do this?"  
  
"Honestly can't be sure Mac. Sometime after you left for HQ."  
  
"They would have had to leave though at some point."  
  
"Yep." Mac thought. "And even if one of our guys was responsible for planning it, he could have easily gotten a couple of mates to come in and shoot the place down."  
  
*  
  
"Oscar where are the phones?" Angie asked, striding quickly towards him.  
  
"Uh..." He looked around, before pointing to Mac's desk. "Mac has one. Who are you calling?"  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Her mobile's off."  
  
"Church?"  
  
"Same. We're not supposed to use them."  
  
"That's pathetic."  
  
"Yeah, well, what did you remember?"  
  
"How did you know I remembered something?" He shrugged, avoiding her eyes. Angie grimaced. "They used names."  
  
"That just supports the theory of staff, no great revelation. Wait until they get back."  
  
"Not our names, their names!" Oscar looked up.  
  
"Their names?" Angie nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know if it were their real names but- And they did know us, at least one of them."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Does, 'You shot Danni you shits!' count?" Oscar smiled.  
  
"Most definitely. But we can't contact them."  
  
*  
  
Pete led Mac into her office.  
  
"Anything?" she looked around, before her eyes caught more papers strewn on the floors.  
  
"Incompetent-" she started to exclaim, attempting to kneel down to retrieve them. Pete held her waist, kneeling down beside her as she balanced on one foot and one knee, sifting through the papers. "This is my file, Danni's-oh yes!" she whispered under her breath, grinning. "Minor staff."  
  
"Do you think they copied anything?" She looked over at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
"You mean did they stop at a Xerox on the way out?" She raised the pitch of her voice. "Ooh let's destroy the office, shoot a couple of people, and no, wait, don't go yet we have to wait for the photocopier to print a hundred." She sighed. "Really Peter!"  
  
"It was just a thought."  
  
"Yeah well maybe you'd be better of not thinking!" Pete didn't reply, looking away. "Sorry," Mac admitted finally, looking over at him. "I didn't mean that. It was a valid suggestion, it still could be-"  
  
"It's okay," Pete replied. They watched each other before Mac broke away.  
  
"Why didn't they pick up these papers along with the others?"  
  
"Maybe they didn't want you to get them back? Police conspiracy? But there I go thinking again-"  
  
"Then why didn't they destroy them?"  
  
"Um..." He watched her. "At least your files are secured now?" he attempted. She laughed.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He shrugged. "I don't think we're going to find anything." She used the desk to push herself back up, pressing down on Pete's hand also, before hobbling to the police tape over the entrance to the small hall. Pete followed reluctantly.  
  
He found Mac leaning against the hallway in between the bedroom and bathroom.  
  
"This is so shit," she whispered. He nodded, hugging her tightly. "There's nothing!"  
  
"There'll be something."  
  
"You want to go see Danni now?" She looked up at him.  
  
"Guess so," he answered, soft but tense. She reached up, letting her fingers run along his cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He shook his head.  
  
"Thankyou though." They smiled at each other, before both looking down, depressed. Mac slipped her arm around his waist as he helped her back to the car.  
  
*  
  
"They said they'd be back by now," Angie maintained. Oscar sighed.  
  
"Calm down, they'll be here soon."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"They're in a secure police area."  
  
"So were we last night!" Oscar put his head in his hands.  
  
"For someone who was so grateful to see me again last night and who said some pretty deep stuff I don't understand why you're suddenly so against me."  
  
"I'm not against you, and, and I didn't mean it."  
  
"Oh, you didn't?" Paul and Garry just looked at each other, listening on.  
  
"No, it was just like sister stuff, all right? I love you like a sister. That's all I meant!"  
  
"You mean that's all you think I want you to mean."  
  
"Just shut up," Angie mumbled, standing and walking away. Oscar looked over at Garry and Paul, whose eyebrows were raised.  
  
"We have a slight thing," he mumbled, getting back to his paperwork. Paul and Garry both had the same thought:  
  
If Oscar and Angie had a slight thing, and the boss and Church had a standard thing...Then there were only the two of them who weren't involved...  
  
They both looked at each other at the same time, eyes wide with fright and repulsion, before looking away. Oscar looked up at the prolonged silence.  
  
"What?" he asked. Paul shook his head as Garry started to laugh.  
  
"Nothing mate, everything's good."  
  
*  
  
Mac folded her arms as the Medical Examiner explained the procedures to them, procedures they almost knew by heart, procedures they'd watched, seen, heard about. Inside Danni was lying on the table, sheet up to her neck.  
  
"Would you like a moment before we begin?" Mac looked over at her, managing a small smile.  
  
"Peter?" she asked, turning to him. He looked over at the two women, sighing.  
  
"Yeah, okay, thanks." The examiner smiled.  
  
"Not a problem. Just don't touch anything." Pete nodded, walking inside with the Medical Examiner as Mac turned from the observation window, not being able to handle going in there herself.  
  
*  
  
Pete was silent on the drive back, Mac not knowing what to do with herself. More than ever she was feeling like a burden. Someone he was forced to look after in one way or the other, and that wasn't the kind of person she'd always thought she was, dependent wasn't her style.  
  
"Where's Ange?" she asked, hobbling along by herself – ignoring Pete's assurances that it was all right to hold onto him, she didn't feel like holding onto anybody, she'd held onto Pete long enough. Tears stung her eyes but she fought them back. The day wasn't over yet. Oscar shrugged meanwhile.  
  
"I don't know. Stormed off in a huff."  
  
"What did you do?" Pete asked, coming up beside Mac, wanting desperately to know why she was suddenly shrugging him off. Garry laughed, handing Mac some files.  
  
"They had a slight thing." Mac smiled knowingly.  
  
"Oh." Pete chuckled.  
  
"Where'd she go Stone?" he asked. Oscar shrugged and so Pete went off to find her himself.  
  
"What's this?" Mac asked Garry watching Pete leave.  
  
"Uh, files and stuff."  
  
"I noticed. Oh, hey can you reach into my bag for me." She turned to her side, arms still full of the files Garry had handed her. "There's a couple of folded up pieces of paper." He nodded, taking them out. "Stick the white ones on top of your pile-" He put them on top of the pile of papers in Mac's arms. "Not that pile!" she started, but when he went to take them back she stopped him. "No, no, it's all right. The other one there is my minor staff. Get looking."  
  
"Yes boss," he replied as she turned and limped back to her desk.  
  
"Mac!" she called back, taking a seat, grateful for the chance to get off her feet.  
  
*  
  
Pete found Angie sitting in an empty, deserted room, head in her hands.  
  
"Ange, you awake?" he asked, walking over to her. She lifted her head. "Just, I see!"  
  
"Mm, just thinking."  
  
"Dreaming you mean." She narrowed her eyes, grinning.  
  
"When did you get back?"  
  
"About five minutes ago. Everything all right?" She sighed as he sat on the floor next to her.  
  
"Yeah, fine."  
  
"You know I don't believe you." He paused. "They're doing the autopsy now." Angie nodded.  
  
"Were you there?"  
  
"Yeah...for a bit. I didn't stay I mean, I couldn-"  
  
"I know, hard for everyone."  
  
"Oscar too. He found her." Angie looked up at him, tears on both their cheeks.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she replied, sniffling. "It's stupid, I, oh I don't know!" Pete smiled, letting an arm rest around her shoulders. "So they're letting us go home?"  
  
"For now, yes. But you don't have to, if you don't-"  
  
"I'd rather be home than here."  
  
"Yeah, but at least here you're not alone."  
  
"Good point..." Angie drifted off, looking out into space as she leant into Pete. Mac came into their view soon enough, crutches digging under her arms.  
  
"Everything all right?" Angie smirked.  
  
"You guys are too similar." Mac looked at Pete, surprised.  
  
"Us? Peter Church and me? Oh I don't think so...But, Oscar says you remembered something about names?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, Mac one of the guys called out to someone else using 'blob.'" Mac's eyes widened.  
  
"Blob was involved?" Angie shrugged.  
  
"Possibly. That's what I heard." She looked up at Mac. "Hey do you mind if I go home for a bit, change clothes, clean up?" Mac shook her head.  
  
"Of course not. They've got some new cars for us parked along outside you would've noticed." Angie nodded. "You can have any of them except for that metallic orange one."  
  
"That's yours is it?" Mac smiled.  
  
"Certainly is. And uh, Ange will you be coming back tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, course I'll be back in an hour or so. Why?"  
  
"Uh, well we've got extra personal security. Just until we've got a lead. We do now, thanks to you-" They smiled at each other. "But I don't want you going home by yourself just yet I don't think."  
  
"So where's this extra security?" Pete asked. Mac sighed.  
  
"They're running late. So Ange, take your pic. Pete, Stone, Garry or Paul. I would go with you but my ankle needs a break. I wouldn't be very much help if there were trouble." Angie sighed, resting her hand on Peter's knee.  
  
"What do you say? You wanna come sit on my lounge chair while I have a shower?" He smiled.  
  
"Always did me good to watch a woman shower." Angie laughed, helping him up.  
  
"You're not watchin' mate!" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Oh no?" Angie walked out, passing Mac. However she blocked Pete's passage for a second, her hand resting on his chest. He put a hand to it, taking it in his and lowering it.  
  
"Take the two of you for a drive, somewhere nice, I don't know. Just relax a bit, okay?" Pete nodded, brushing past her.  
  
"Could say the same for you Mac."  
  
*  
  
As they left Mac raced as fast as she could back to Paul and Garry and Oscar.  
  
"Oscar, get me everything you can on Blob."  
  
"Blob?" he asked. Garry started laughing. Mac narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Blob. It's an unusual nickname and that's the name Ange heard last night."  
  
"On it. Do you know his real name?" Mac thought.  
  
"No, I don't think I do actually...Everyone just called him Blob. Bernie even."  
  
*  
  
Pete looked up from the television as Angie came back from the bathroom wearing a skirt and shirt, her wet hair hanging around her shoulders loosely.  
  
"So how's Mac handling everything?" she asked, moving to the kitchen to get them a drink each. "I've got coke or lemonade, you can't drink and I shouldn't." Pete laughed.  
  
"Coke's fine. Why shouldn't you?"  
  
"Driving, and it's a depressant."  
  
"Good point there." She came back with the two soft drinks. "Isn't this stuff also?"  
  
"I dunno. I just feel like bubbles." Pete opened his. "What are you watching?"  
  
"The news."  
  
"Anything good?"  
  
"We're not on it if that's what you mean." She smirked.  
  
"You're avoiding my question."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"How's Mac?"  
  
"Oh, she'll be right."  
  
"Isn't that what everyone always thinks?"  
  
"I hardly ever think that. I'm lying through my teeth."  
  
"I noticed. So then..."  
  
"Look the whole Danni thing, it's confusing her and both of us, she's got lots of pressure from up top at the moment and yeah well...What do you want to know again? You lost me."  
  
"Amidst all this crap...Any sparks?"  
  
"Mmm," he mumbled.  
  
"Is that a good mm or a bad mmm?" Pete sighed.  
  
"Well it was going great the other night until guns became involved."  
  
"Ahh, were we already hiding in the cupboard?" she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Or maybe not hiding?" He shot her a death stare.  
  
"No, actually," he grinned to himself. "Bathroom floor."  
  
"Oh Church!" They laughed.  
  
"Look you and me eh?"  
  
"Yeah I won't tell."  
  
"It's just too complicated now."  
  
"Do you want it to be more?"  
  
"I dunno Ange. I just don't know."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "You know what I think? I think you do."  
  
"You know me too well." Angie turned to him.  
  
"I never had a brother you know, but I've always had you."  
  
"Still do, eh?" She nodded, fighting back tears as they hugged tightly.  
  
*  
  
"Blob's dead," Oscar stated. "At least, the original Blob is dead."  
  
"What?" Mac exclaimed, looking up from her desk at Stone. He nodded.  
  
"Two years ago. Heart attack."  
  
"Who told me?"  
  
"No one it seems."  
  
"And we still employed him?" Oscar nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So who is it now?"  
  
"I think it's Jeff."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Do you remember Jeff?" Mac shook her head.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Neither do I. Bernie fired him. You'd only been there for a couple of weeks, Angie had just arrived."  
  
"Ah, okay. And so he looks like Blob?"  
  
"Well see, that's the strange thing. How could no one ever notice the difference?"  
  
"A mask?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. Whatever it was, Jeffrey Hopkins has disappeared off the face of the earth, but Blob still reigns." Paul snickered.  
  
"Right," Mac replied, smiling. "Um..." she spread her arms. "Find him?"  
  
"Not that simple."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Blob's disappeared too. When HQ tried to contact him to explain what had happened, they couldn't find him anywhere."  
  
"Who else couldn't they find?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Who else took it strangely?"  
  
"Uh...They said Deb reacted awkwardly." Mac picked up her phone and called Angie's house.  
  
"Hello?" Pete answered.  
  
"Church, Ange there?"  
  
"A-huh, nearly missed us. We're just going to pick everyone up some food."  
  
"Sure, I'll pay you when you get back."  
  
"Ta, I'll just get her." Moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah Mac?"  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you remember hearing any women's voices?"  
  
"A woman? Um...possibly, yeah...I mean I just thought it was higher- pitched but it could be a deep woman's voice-"  
  
"Anything they said?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "When they were searching the overnight room I was right underneath them. They were talking um, there were two of them I think."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"Didn't stay there long but I heard something like 'There's no one here,' or something like that. It sounded familiar. It could've been a woman, yeah. Who?"  
  
"Okay thanks Angie. Look I'll see you back with some food then?"  
  
"Yeah sure, talk soon."  
  
*  
  
Angie turned back to Pete.  
  
"I think Mac's onto something." He nodded.  
  
"We better get back then."  
  
"You wanna stop by your place?"  
  
"It's all right, I'll go home for the night a bit later on."  
  
TBC... 


	6. Don't Let them come After You (Final)

Title: Don't let them come after you.  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Email: lisacheerio_85@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Stingers Rocks! Mwahahaha Okay so it's not a disclaimer. I've written enough in my time.  
  
Note: Part six. FINAL! YAY!  
  
  
  
Mac put the phone down quickly, beaming as she finished off her chicken.  
  
"Deb's about to crack." Oscar held up a chicken leg and waved it like a flag.  
  
"Yay..." He sung quietly. "Freedom..." Mac laughed, along with everyone else.  
  
"Mac, can I ask a question?" Pete asked.  
  
"Was that it?" He gave her an 'of-course-not' look. She grinned. "Of course you can!"  
  
"Is this our job now? Sitting, just the uh...six...of us, in a dirty old warehouse shuffling paper and pretending to catch the bad guys?"  
  
"This case is moving quicker than the commission expected, we're getting credit for that. This place will be cleaned and furnished within a couple of weeks. If you want to go, you can. Oscar, Ange and Church will be getting extra leave, then we'll start again."  
  
"Just like nothing's changed?" Pete asked. Mac shrugged.  
  
"Not like 'nothing's' changed, because it has, but we'll just do the same work we've always done. However," she looked at her desk, before back up at them. "There's no pressure to go, or to stay."  
  
"So what's happening now?" Paul asked.  
  
"Apparently Deb – Paul and Garry she's one of our researchers – was involved in it, Angie you did hear her voice. She's dobbed in Jeff, or Blob as he's been known as for a couple of years now. Doesn't look like she knows where he is though."  
  
"What about the others?" Oscar asked. "There were more than two."  
  
"Yeah, uh, just heavies, their mates they're saying."  
  
"So what now?" Garry asked.  
  
"We clean up for the night, head home. Oh two of the guards had to pull out, so unfortunately Garry and Paul, you're on your own."  
  
"No worries, we're not the ones who need it most I'd think." Mac nodded professionally.  
  
"Otherwise you're all free to go. You can stay here also. Back here at eight tomorrow - after that and I'll be getting worried. If you're playing, I'll be mad afterwards, got it?" They all nodded.  
  
*  
  
Pete checked that his guard was still out on the couch later that night, before sneaking past him and out the door, and went for a long stroll.  
  
*  
  
An hour or so later he spotted the lights in the lower half of the house, and decided to go in the back way. Around the back of the house was the laundry and downstairs bathroom. He, of course, knew where the key to the laundry door was kept, hidden in the clothes line, and opened the door quietly, before bypassing the guard – also on the couch, must be a standard protection spot or something, he thought – and tiptoeing up stairs.  
  
*  
  
Mac was asleep as the door to her room opened slowly and Pete approached, sitting beside her. He ran a hand down the side of her face and she opened her eyes, flinching for a moment only before realising who it was.  
  
"How'd you get here?" she whispered, sitting up. He grinned.  
  
"Went for a walk. Muscle-man's on my couch asleep like a baby."  
  
"How's mine?"  
  
"Same."  
  
"Why are you here?" He shrugged.  
  
"I missed you." Mac watched him, before leaning forward and kissing him softly. She pulled back first also. "How's the ankle?"  
  
"Much better," she replied, smiling.  
  
"Mac, uh, we were going well before all of this weren't we?"  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"I mean if we hadn't been interrupted last night-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I really hate the fact that I upset you so much with Danni. I," he sighed. "I was glad things had turned around again."  
  
"Pretty suddenly if I did say so."  
  
"Still, you were still with me." She nodded. "Let's go somewhere."  
  
"Now?" He nodded. "Why?" He smiled, kissing her, letting his hands catch on her buttons suggestively. Mac grinned, breaking away. "Why not here?" she whispered, kissing him briefly again.  
  
"There's a person asleep downstairs."  
  
"We can't just leave, just to do that!"  
  
"Says who?" She didn't answer, watching him as he ran his hand along her lower back underneath her pyjamas.  
  
"Where?" she asked, breaking into a smile.  
  
*  
  
Angie rolled over in her bed only to open her eyes and look back at another pair staring back at her. She gasped, immediately pushing back and rolling over to the other side of the bed, the figure following in close pursuit. She grabbed her cordless and went looking for her gun. The guard was out on her couch, throat cut. Angie turned back to the figure approaching. She cried out into the phone for help, before backing up further against the wall, next to the side table. She reached behind it, her fingers clasping around the cool metal of her gun. She picked it up, holding it to the man's chest. It was Blob. At least, she thought it was Blob. It mustn't truly have been.  
  
"Who are you?" she exclaimed as he approached her with his knife. "Step back! Now!" He nodded, taking a step back. "Stay there!" He nodded again. Something wasn't right here. Her eyes flicked from him from a second as she thought, before realising that the further back he was, the better shot he was going to be.  
  
Angie threw herself to the floor, reaching up and firing her own gun, sending the man crashing onto the floor opposite her. He was still alive however. She stood, approaching him. Her breath was heavy and she was sweating, her heart beating fast. The knife had been knocked out of his hand as he hit the floor and she reached out, kicking it away. She stood watching him for a long time. He wasn't going to die, she knew that, but she wasn't going to let him live.  
  
*  
  
Early the next morning Angie was sitting safe and secure at their new factory, Oscar, Garry and Paul around her. They hadn't been able to contact Mac and Pete – had no idea where they were.  
  
"They'll be right," Oscar maintained to the three worried faces staring back. "Ange, you did well." She nodded silently, resting her elbow on the desk, her head in her hand.  
  
"Mm... I'd feel better if I knew where they were."  
  
*  
  
"I wonder if our muscle men are looking for us yet?" Pete stated, looking up at Mac. She giggled momentarily. Mac never giggled but the whole night had been out of character for both of them.  
  
"Who cares?" she replied, letting her weight onto him, kissing him deeply as he rolled her over onto her back.  
  
*  
  
"Well what the hell are they doing then? It's after eight. We're all here."  
  
"Mac doesn't break her own curfew."  
  
"Of course not," Angie stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"The cops are out looking for them everywhere. They'll find-" They all stopped as Mac drove her car in. She got out, smiling to herself, turning to see four very concerned, confused faces staring back.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed, checking her watch. "I'm five minutes late!"  
  
"Angie was attacked last night," Oscar said. Mac's eyes widened as she walked up to them, her ankle back to a relatively normal size and much less painful, she was just on flat shoes for the next couple of days.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked Angie. "What happened?"  
  
"Jeff, I killed him, it's okay," she replied softly. Mac bit her bottom lip as Oscar cut in.  
  
"We've been trying to find you, and – believe it or not – Church, for the last couple of hours."  
  
"I, uh, I'm so sorry I went to a friend's house for the night. I don't know where Peter is. I'm sure he'll be in soon. Don't worry about him."  
  
"Both your guards were asleep."  
  
"Well I wasn't dragging mine with me, was I?" She walked over to her desk, blushing deeply. Woops, she told herself inwardly. At that moment Pete drove in, parked and walked over to them whistling.  
  
"Good morning all. How great is this day?" Mac turned to face him and he saw the look in her eyes. "What is it?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Where have you been?" she demanded. Pete was silent in shock for a moment or so. "You're past the curfew."  
  
"I, uh, look sorry Mac, I kind of, uh, had a date last night," he answered, catching on.  
  
"You should have told us. Jeff went to Angie's." Pete turned to her. "She's fine. He's dead. Deb's got us the names of the heavies. As of now, I suppose, we're on a two-week break. Then it's back to business." Pete nodded.  
  
"Am I forgiven?" She nodded, resisting the urge to smile.  
  
"Yeah, we're all fine. I see no reason to stay pissed." Pete rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well thanks." He walked over to Angie. "You really okay?"  
  
"Yeah, uh, holiday'll do me some good I think."  
  
"You reckon?" They laughed.  
  
"So," Angie narrowed her eyes. "Who was the girl?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your date," Paul put in. "Nice?" Pete grinned.  
  
"Mm, very!" They laughed as Mac tried to ignore it, putting her things away on her desk for the day. She now had two weeks to occupy herself it seemed...Hmm...  
  
*  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
*  
  
Angie hugged Shirley goodbye.  
  
"Well Angie it was great to have you."  
  
"You're not disappointed at all?" Shirley grinned, shaking her head.  
  
"Not at all." Angie, for a moment, got a little scared, but Oscar was laughing it off beside her.  
  
"Don't go there mum. Look we do have to leave now. Mac's expecting us back." She nodded, kissing her son on the cheek.  
  
"Take care you two."  
  
"Last time Oscar, last time!" Angie warned as they drove off.  
  
"Oh come on, you love the attention."  
  
"Their expectations are – they still think of me as Michelle, your girlfriend."  
  
"Yeah, well, they're not all that wrong."  
  
"I'm not your girlfriend!"  
  
"No, I know, but believe me, you're living up to their expectations. No need to feel pressured. I had a long talk with mum. She promised to back off!" Angie laughed.  
  
"All mothers say that, funny thing though – they don't!" Oscar grinned, reaching across and patting her knee.  
  
"No worries, you've got till Christmas to shape up!" Angie shot him a look. "I can't turn up empty handed at Christmas!" She bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I don't know Stone..."  
  
"Think about it. Who knows...I mightn't be around so much."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been offered a transfer," he whispered. Angie turned to face him in the passenger's seat.  
  
"You've been what? Where?"  
  
"Up here."  
  
"Stone! You can't!" He shrugged, smiling over at her.  
  
"You've got options in those directions too you know."  
  
"But Oscar," she whispered. "The city is, well, the unit-"  
  
"I know, I haven't made up my mind yet."  
  
"I don't think I could come with you."  
  
"Not at first, no."  
  
"Oscar, at all." He glanced over at her.  
  
"Then I won't go." Angie was completely confused by now.  
  
"What? Really?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nup." She sat back in her seat, staring out at the road ahead of them.  
  
"I, uh...I'll think about it," she added, lips turning up at the corners.  
  
"We could put it off for another couple of years."  
  
"Yeah, course. Yeah," she smiled. "Let me think on it. Couple of years sounds...okay..."  
  
*  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..." ... Pete raised his eyebrows. "This is as undercover as it gets?" She nodded.  
  
"Sounds good for now."  
  
"You know we're settling."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"You're all right with that? We're not getting any younger."  
  
"I'm aware of that." Pete nodded. "And I haven't forgotten about what we discussed the other night, about uh...the possibility of uh...you know." He nodded, smiling. "Yeah I mean maybe soon. We'll just take it as it comes for a while, and if it does, well, that's pretty great, isn't it?"  
  
"As long as you're okay-"  
  
"I am." Pete nodded, kissing her briefly. "Just us here know about this though, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, certainly boss." She grinned, handing him the files.  
  
"Come on, let's see how these guys are feeling after their break."  
  
"My guess is pretty good," Pete replied, grinning. Mac shot him a look.  
  
"Don't say a word."  
  
"I won't, I promise." He stopped her, taking her hand. "When can we tell them?" Mac sighed.  
  
"Oh, uh, after the brief, all right?" He nodded, forwarding out behind her.  
  
*  
  
"Angie you'll be going in as security. Garry, your first try at things. I want you behind the bar. Angie and the target will enter occasionally, you'll be alerted of it, and well yes, we'll get what we need, Peter will go in, and we'll do the deal. Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah are we going to get decent computers soon?" Oscar asked. Mac grinned.  
  
"They're arriving tomorrow. Brand new programming and the rest."  
  
"Excellent!"  
  
"Any questions about the job?" She paused. "No? Good, uh, Stone, your decision?"  
  
"Pass, 'nother couple of years. I'll let you know then." Mac smiled.  
  
"Fantastic, you made a good choice." He smiled over at his friends, glad he wasn't leaving them just yet.  
  
"Yeah, I know!"  
  
"Is that all? Is that all?" Pete asked excitedly. Mac looked at him pleading with her.  
  
"Yes," she replied softly.  
  
"Can I tell them? Please?" She laughed, turning her head in embarrassment.  
  
"Yes...But then I want you all learning your covers, ready for our start this afternoon. I can't have our first sting in this new team going wrong, got it?"  
  
"Yes Mac." "'Boss." "Understand completely," were the replies. Mac nodded efficiently. Mac went to walk out the door.  
  
"All right well I don't want to be here for this one-"  
  
"Yes you do!" Pete exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing her hand, pulling her closer to him. "We've got something to tell you all, but it's top secret."  
  
"We won't tell," Angie assured them.  
  
"Swear it!" Paul replied, grinning. They knew what was coming next.  
  
"Mac and I are dating-"  
  
"You're doing more than dating!" Garry laughed. Pete continued.  
  
"And it's serious."  
  
"Really?" Angie asked. They nodded.  
  
"Keep it quiet for now, all right?" Mac cut in.  
  
"Sure Mac," Oscar answered for everyone there. She smiled.  
  
"Good, well, there's that one done. I need to call HQ, sort out an interview with the target's wife. Angie, you're coming with me..." She drifted from hearing distance as she disappeared from the room they now called the briefing room, housed with a large conference table and lots of chairs. The factory was technically well-equipped, and Mac admitted that she liked the layout slightly better than the older one, which held too many memories as it was.  
  
Oscar slapped Pete on the back.  
  
"Way to go mate. You in love?"  
  
"Thanks, uh, yeah...think so, you can talk."  
  
"What?"  
  
"'Nother couple of years?" He grinned, leaning closer. "Angie not ready to settle down yet, eh?"  
  
"That is none of your business!" They laughed. "Anyway we have a drug bust to do."  
  
"Yeah, a big one."  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
"Been too long."  
  
"At least you get to bash people up."  
  
"Yeah, that's *always* good!" They both shrugged, standing and walking back to their desks. "Hey Garry!" Pete called, getting the entire factory's attention – including the newly employed, criminally clean, background workers and technicians. "You're supposed to be organising this, I'm trying to do a drug bust here and where the hell is my cover file?" Mac appeared from down the hallway.  
  
"Church!" He looked over at her, grinning as Garry approached with the files.  
  
"Sorry mate, can I please have my file?"  
  
The End. 


End file.
